Only when I sleep
by Mlle.Nuit
Summary: Os sonhos reais de um Escorpião...oneshot


**Disclaimer - _Primeira fic Poison-Ice...eu juro que botei meu lado escorpiano pra trabalhar, mas quanto ao "geladinho" nada posso garantir...Quem sabe daqui a alguns anos sai algo próximo das fics da Tsuki Koorime? _**

**_A música "Only when I sleep" é do grupo irlandês The Corrs - eu recomendo!_**

**_Como sabem, os douradinhos e todo o resto não me pertencem, mas eu vou continuar tentando! Fazer o quê, rien n'est parfait..._**

* * *

Noite alta. 

Silêncio no Santuário...

A brisa agita as cortinas da oitava casa...

Velas queimando nos castiçais criam estranhas imagens nas paredes de pedra...

Cama macia, de dossel diáfano azul-escuro no centro do quarto espaçoso...

Travesseiros macios, mas úmidos...lençóis de seda desarrumados...

O perfume dele...

Um litro de Ouzo (2) caído ao lado da cama, quase vazio...

E um escorpião entorpecido, de faces molhadas, dorme profundamente...

**You're only just a dreamboat  
Sailing in my head  
You swim my secret oceans  
Of coral blue and red**

_Você é apenas um barco no sonho  
Velejando em minha cabeça  
Você nada em meus oceanos secretos  
De corais azuis e vermelhos_

* * *

"_- Por quê?_

_- Porque é assim, Miro._

_- Quer dizer que, pra você, está tudo certo, e que sou eu o errado? Quer dizer que, quando eu tento me desvencilhar de você, eu só erro? Que eu não penso, que sou inconseqüente, leviano, quando tento achar você em outros beijos? Mas você, você pode manter as aparências, não é? Você pode ter as suas garotas para mostrar ao mundo que você..._

_- Isso não faz sentido algum, Miro...vamos conversar em outra hora, quando você estiver melhor..._

_- Melhor? Eu nunca vou estar melhor, e sabe por quê? Por que você é o melhor. Eu sou apenas o Escorpião que bebe demais e dorme com qualquer um. Eu sempre erro. Adeus"._

**Your smell is incense burning  
Your touch is silken yet  
It reaches through my skin  
And moving from within  
It clutches at my breast**

_Seu cheiro é de incenso queimando  
Seu toque ainda é macio_

_Alcança toda minha pele_

_Movendo de dentro  
E aperta em meu peito_

* * *

Passos ecoam pelos corredores de pedra, mas não são ouvidos. 

Mesmo assim, se tornam suaves ao se aproximar do quarto.

A porta é entreaberta com cuidado, e a luz das velas revela a grande cama, o dossel a ondular por causa da brisa...

Os passos se tornam mais suaves ainda, chegando junto da cama.

O litro quase vazio rola pelo chão de pedra, aberto, e o cheiro de aniz se espalha, assim como a bebida...

O dossel é afastado, lentamente, revelando o corpo do Escorpião adormecido...parece brilhar levemente ante a luz das velas...

Uma mão cuidadosa acaricia-lhe gentilmente os cabelos azuis, virando-lhe o rosto...

Escorpião abre os olhos, sonolento, a tempo de sentir o rosto do outro tocar o seu, e desperta envolto num beijo suave e morno, com um perfume fresco a envolver-lhe os sentidos, entorpecendo-o novamente...

**But it's only when I sleep  
See you in my dreams  
You got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But I only hear you breathe  
Somewhere in my sleep  
Got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But it's only when I sleep**

_Mas é somente quando eu durmo  
Vejo você em meus sonhos  
Me faz girar voltas e voltas  
Virando de cabeça pra baixo  
Mas eu só lhe ouço respirar  
Em algum lugar do meu sono  
Me fazendo girar voltas e voltas  
Virando de cabeça pra baixo  
Mas é somente quando eu durmo_

* * *

- Mas o que voc... 

- Shhh...não Miro...não agora...

Seus lábios são calados por um novo beijo enquanto mãos o envolvem com uma urgência delicada, acariciando suas costas nuas...o perfume invade seus sentidos, ainda lentos por conta da bebida, e ele sente suas mãos envolverem os cabelos longos do outro, deixando-se envolver...

Mãos, lábios, braços, cabelos...perfume...

Os lábios descem até o pescoço do Escorpião, fazendo-o soltar um gemido abafado...seu corpo queima, aquecido pela força do Ouzo e daqueles beijos cálidos, pouco a pouco mais intensos...

Uma camiseta é atirada pelo quarto, e dois corpos seminus se encontram num abraço estranhamente quente, acompanhado de novos beijos, ainda mais intensos pelo efeito do encontro das peles...as línguas se acariciam, como se desejassem possuir uma a outra...

E, certamente, era isso que desejavam.

_**And when I wake from slumber  
Your shadow's disappear  
Your breath is just a sea mist  
Surrounding my body**_

_E quando eu acordo do meu sono  
Sua sombra já desapareceu  
Sua respiração é apenas uma névoa do mar  
Envolvendo meu corpo_

* * *

O corpo forte do outro subjuga-o, deitando-o novamente, cobrindo seu peito de beijos e leves mordidas, as quais o Escorpião responde, ávido, com ligeiros puxões nos longos cabelos verde-água, temendo que se afastassem... os lençóis que cobriam a nudez do escorpiano encontravam-se no chão, deixando o corpo forte exposto aos carinhos do outro, cujo perfume agora se misturava à pele dele, como se fosse parte dele... 

Logo os cabelos verdes escorregam pelo corpo forte, chegando ao baixo-ventre, arrancando um gemido preso pelos dentes trincados do escorpiano...uma onda de prazer percorre seu corpo, seus sentidos parecem alertas, apesar de alterados pela bebida...a brisa move o dossel, curiosa, e ele pode sentir um sorriso despontar nos lábios de Camus ao ser puxado para cima por um escorpião desejoso, apressado...

E logo a calça do aquariano se encontra no chão, junto ao litro de Ouzo e da camiseta.

_**I'm workin' through the daytime  
But when it's time to rest  
I'm lying in my bed  
Listening to my breath  
Falling from the edge**_

_Eu trabalho o dia inteiro  
Mas quando chega meu descanso  
Eu deito em minha cama  
Escutando minha respiração  
Caindo do limite_

* * *

Nada mais entre eles, nenhuma barreira física... 

Nenhuma resistência.

Os corpos se tocavam com urgência, ávidos, o desejo atingira todos os limites do corpo e da mente...

Não havia mais um, ou outro. Eram apenas volúpia.

Agora era Camus quem tinha os cabelos de Miro entre as mãos, puxando-os para acariciar sua nuca, beijá-la, mordê-la...sua respiração acelerada fazia o Escorpião arrepiar-se...os corpos se moviam, sincronizados, num ritmo cadenciado ditado pelo desejo, acelerando-se...

Mais pele, mais lábios...mais rápido...

_**It's only when i sleep**_

_**yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...**_

_**It's only when i sleep**_

_É somente quando eu durmo_

_Sim, sim, sim, sim..._

_É somente quando eu durmo_

* * *

O corpo de Miro perdia-se sob o de Camus, desejando, pedindo, se entregando... 

Mais rápido...

Os corpos se misturavam, urgentes, o suor misturando-se ao cheiro do perfume e da bebida...

Mais forte...

O peito forte de Camus se deixa cair sobre as costas de Miro, roçando sobre ela, acariciando-a freneticamente, num vai-e-vêm ardente, envolvente...

Mais...Mais...

Miro entreabre os lábios, libertando por fim o gemido que tanto contivera, enquanto Camus o acompanha, num último movimento intenso...deixando seu corpo molhado e exausto cair sobre ele, numa busca muda por algo...

Algo muito simples: _Compreensão._

Pelas palavras não-ditas ou mesmo pelas que foram ditas em horas erradas, pelas aparências mantidas, pelo ciúme disfarçado em forma de censura muda, pelo gelo que ocultava todo sentimento.

Sentimento este que lhe aquecia o peito, agora, ali, sobre o corpo suado do Escorpião.

**_Up to the sky  
Where angels fly  
I'll never die  
Hawaiian High _**

_Até o céu_

_Onde os anjos voam_

_Eu nunca morrerei _

_Nos altos do Hawaii_

_**It's reaches through my skin**_

_**Moving from the within**_

_**It clutches at my breast**_

_Isto alcança toda minha pele_

_Movendo de dentro _

_E aperta em meu peito_

* * *

O sol entra pela janela do quarto, a despeito da cortina azul-escuro. 

As velas, completamente derretidas, deixavam grandes pontas pendentes do castiçal e marcas no chão de pedra.

O dossel azul, semi-aberto pela brisa, revelava um Escorpião seminu, coberto por lençóis de seda também azuis.

Adormecido.

Ele abre os olhos lentamente, ainda atordoado. Ri. Como podia um grego como ele ainda embebedar-se com Ouzo?

A luz o incomoda um pouco, mas ele parece ignorar...apenas pára por alguns instantes, deitado sobre os braços cruzados no travesseiro...como se tentasse se lembrar de algo...sorri, então, olhando para o lado da cama...vazio, claro...

Com um perfume fresco, cítrico...

Gélido...

Mais um erro, não é Camus?

Era sempre assim...

E sempre seria, mas somente quando ele dormisse...

_**But it's only when i sleep**_

**_See you in my dream_**

_**Got me spinning round and round**_

_**Turning upside-down**_

_Mas é somente quando eu durmo_

_Que vejo você em meus sonhos_

_Girando-me em círculos_

_Virando-me de cabeça pra baixo_

_**But i only hear you breathe**_

_**In bed I lie**_

_**No need to cry**_

_**My sleeping cry**_

_**Hawaiian High**_

_Mas eu apenas ouço sua respiração_

_Na cama eu deito_

_Sem precisar chorar_

_Meu choro adormecido_

_Nos altos do Hawaii_

* * *

**(1) _Nada é perfeito_**

**(2) _Ouzo é um destilado transparente de uva com anis, bastante forte – mesmo! - que pode ser bebido puro ou com gelo e água (quando se torna de cor leitosa), ficando muito refrescante. É uma bebida típica da Grécia, assim como nosso escorpiano..._**

* * *

_**Bien, c'est tout...**_


End file.
